RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 30
by Scape Fan1
Summary: Featuring Chapter 30


CHAPTER 30

The atmosphere over the breakfast table the next morning was tense. Irene was sat at the table staring at the wall and stirring her Coffee, while Jacob was at the sink putting the plates and glasses into the dish washer. Once he'd placed the last plate in, he closed the dish washer and turned around to face her with a guilty expression on his face. Look…Irene, about last night…could we just try to keep it hush, hush yeah?; he asked. Irene placed her spoon onto the table and looked up at Jacob with a blank expression on her face. And er…maybe we could do it again some time; muttered Jacob with a smirk. Irene's mouth dropped. Again?. AGAIN???, AFTER WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT IN YOUR WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER'S BED!. Jacob's smirk dropped. You must be sick in the head Jacob; said Irene with a tone of disgust before standing up, grabbing her coat and exiting the room. IRENE!; called Jacob, going after her. Jacob leaned over and slammed the door shut as Irene half opened it. Irene looked at Jacob, her face stone cold. He slowly landed a long kiss on her lips. Irene was shocked, but the temptation was too much to resist. She grabbed Jacob by the collar and the pair fell to the floor, ripping eachothers clothes off.

Flamer had had a bad night. She'd kipped on the sofa at Yi's, following the row she had with Jacob the night before which resulted in her walking out. Cheeky sod; protested Yi as she walked in from the kitchen with two mugs of Coffee. She slumped herself onto the sofa next to Flamer, handing her a mug. Allowing that spiteful cow to stay even know he knew what she did to you all those years ago. "E MUST BE FLAMING MAD!. Flamer bowed her head and rubbed her forehead with thought and stress. Yi stared at her. Listen Flamer; she started. I know you walked out last night because you weren't gonna stay under the same roof as her, but it is your home "Ya know so why don't "Ya go get it back. CHUCK THE BITCH!. Flamer let out a sarcastic laugh. What's the point Yi "Aye. Just do that then get a good smack from Jacob, yeah mate. Yi sighed. Well then at least go back and talk to Jacob and try to persuade him that this really just Ain't right. Flamer eyed her and sighed. You know what…I think I will; she replied. She placed her mug down on the side table and stood up. Could "Ya look after Jay for a bit then?. Yeah of course; replied Yi with a smile. Flamer gave her a smile of appreciation before leaving the room and exiting the house.

Flamer grabbed the house key out of her jacket pocket. She pushed it into the lock and opened up the door. She stepped in closing the door behind her. She stood still for a minute noticing the silence. All the lights were on but Jacob nor Irene were in sight. JACOB; she called up the stairs. There was no reply. Flamer started to think that he must have gone out, but then she remembered that he never goes out without turning the lights off. She sighed before dumping the key onto the table and walking up the stairs.

When she stepped onto the darkened landing, she thought she could hear tussling about coming from somewhere. She reached out for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. As it turned on, she looked about and realised that there was no one there. She sighed and giving up, she turned around and walked back down the first step of the stairs before suddenly the door to the bedroom sprang open and out came Jacob. FLAMER!; he called. Flamer came to a halt and walked back up the first couple of steps and back onto the landing. Jacob was wearing jeans with the belt un done but no top. Whatcha been doing in there?; asked Flamer puzzled. Oh, um…nothing I was just having a kip coz I've got to be at the office earlier tonight. Oh…; muttered Flamer. Where's Mum?…; she asked. O-Oh um…she had to pop out to the bank to get some cash; replied Jacob with an unsure smile.

As the awkward and dodgy conversation went on, Irene was sitting on the side of the bed, with the duvet around her. She was shaking with fear, wide eyes. Then eventually when she heard Flamer retreat back down the stairs, she gave a sigh of relief. Jacob sprang back into the room closing the door quietly behind him. Quick, get changed!; he whispered, grabbing his top from the bed side table and slipping it on. Jacob I can't, my clothes are downstairs; whispered Irene with wide eyes. Jacob's mouth dropped. Oh you're bloody joking me!; he whispered back in an angry tone. Why the "Ell did "Ya go and leave them down there for?!?. Well you know, it "Append so quickly, if you had just waited for a minute; Irene whispered back, angered. Jacob sighed before suddenly his eyes widened. Shit, Flamer will find them!; Jacob whispered back in a loudish tone. He sprang open the door and legged it down the stairs.

He jumped down the last couple of steps of the stairs, and sprang into the kitchen to find Flamer in the kitchen on the phone with her back to him. He spotted Irene's clothes tucked down by the washing machine. Jacob's eyes widened as Flamer was about to end her call on the phone, noticing that if she turns around she'll spot the clothes. Jacob tip toed speedily into the kitchen, grabbed the clothes and legged it out of the kitchen and up the stairs as Flamer turned around. She wondered what that noise was but she just shrugged and walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Jacob sprang back into the bedroom, half closing the door and dumped Irene's clothes on to the bed. Now quick get them on!; he whispered. JACOB; shouted Flamer's voice from the bottom of the stairs making both him and Irene jump. He shot Irene a wide eyed look. E-er, COMING FLAMER; he called back. Hurry up!; he whispered to Irene with wide eyes before slipping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alright?; Jacob asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. We need to talk; said Flamer, folding her arms. Jacob followed her into the living room. Sure okay; he replied sitting down on the sofa next to her. Look…about this me and mum situation; started Flamer. It ain't fair that I should be forced out of me own home just because my husband won't not let my mum stay, my mum that abandoned me when I was 10 and left me to be beaten by my dad. Jacob gulped. Jacob are you even listening to me?; she asked. Jacob shot her a wide-eyed look. YES. Yes I am sorry; he said with a little laugh, shovelling around on his side to face her properly. Well?; said Flamer. Well what?; asked Jacob looking puzzled. AH, YOU DON'T GIVE A TOSS DO "YA, shouted Flamer standing up. WOAH, HANG ON!; Jacob shouted back. NO, YOU JUST DON'T CARE, I'VE TRIED AND YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT ME HERE!; shouted Flamer retreating out of the room. Oh and don't think you're seeing Jay COZ YOU AIN'T!; Flamer added as she opened the door and stepped out, slamming it behind her. FLAMER!; Jacob shouted. He sighed and kicked the wall in anger and frustration.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
